


I Do Believe

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Creativitwins as the Lost Boys, Kid Virgil, Logan as Wendy, M/M, Patton & Emile as Wendy's Brothers, Remy as Tinkerbell, Virgil as Peter, kid logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:"I won't force you to stay... but I wish you would" with Analogical
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 24





	I Do Believe

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "I won't force you to stay... but I wish you would" with Analogical

Neverland is the most amazing, vibrant place that Logan has ever visited in his life. It’s better than the Zoo, the Aquarium and Hyde Park in summer _combined_. It doesn’t hurt that he gets to fly around with Virgil, holding hands and going on adventures and exploring the island with no care for time or societal niceties. 

His brothers, Patton and Emile, are off on adventures of their own with the Lost Boys, but Virgil spends almost every waking minute doting on Logan, by his side, showing him the very best there is to see on the island. They even danced in the moonlight surrounded by the glow of fairydust once, and Logan had blushed from the very strong urge to kiss Virgil properly, not that acorn nonsense they’d gone through when Virgil had first shown up in his room what already felt like weeks ago. 

But that’s the crux of it all. It’s been too long since they came, and Virgil can’t honestly tell them if they’ve been away that long in the real world too. Time doesn’t move the same here, but all the same Logan is getting quite worried about his parents. His brothers are starting to grow that same sharp, feral look that the Lost Boys all have, and Emile had just yesterday forgotten what ‘Mother’ meant. 

So now Logan is brooding at the top of the tree their den is built under, up on one of the high, strong branches. His chin rests on top of the knee of the leg his has pulled to his chest, the other leg dangling down. His parents would have a fit if they saw how recklessly he was sat, but they aren’t here and he enjoys the feeling of gravity tugging gently at his toes, secure in his perch. 

He knows when Virgil arrives because there’s the soft tinkling of magic as Remy darts around overhead, giving them some privacy but never straying too far from their boy. And he is theirs, Logan has been made very aware. 

“I won’t force you to stay… but I wish you would,” Virgil says quietly. He doesn’t sound sad- maybe he’s forgotten how to be sad altogether, living here in Neverland in eternal youth. He sounds… defiant. Maybe a little angry, but like he’s resigned to the truth. It’s denial, pure and simple, and Logan finds that worse than if he _had_ been upset. 

“I know,” Logan sighs, turning to look at him as Virgil floats around on his back and plops down a little further out on the branch, kicking his legs as he straddles it and sinking his chest down the prop his pouty face on his hands, uncaring that his elbows are digging into the hard bark. Logan reaches out and pushes a strand of wild berry-stained hair back behind a sharp ear and Virgil scrunches his nose up. “I think I always knew we’d have to go back at some point. I have so many things to do, and I need to grow up to do them.”

He tries not to laugh at the fake retching Virgil gives that sentiment. “But you could do other things here! So many other things, _forever_!” 

“Virgil, I miss my parents.”

“Parents!” Virgil hops up, pacing up and down the branch, which doesn’t move one bit, as though he weighs nothing at all. “Pah! Parents. Who needs those?! They want you to be someone you aren’t! They want-”

“They want what’s best for me, Virgil. I know they do. They’re not all the same.”

Virgil glances back over his shoulder at Logan’s earnest face with a scowl. “You’ll regret it if you leave, you know. You might not ever come back.” 

It’s the one thing stopping him from leaving this instant, actually. “I know,” Logan says carefully, rubbing his chest where it aches. “But maybe I could visit a few times? Maybe you could come to my window again, when you have time to visit? Just don’t forget me. Please.” His breath hitches and Virgil is suddenly there, holding his face with his surprisingly gentle hands.

“I will never forget you, Logan Sanders. You can go home tomorrow. But _you_ have to tell the Lost Boys!” 

And with that crow and a bright, wicked grin he plummets down from the tree out of sight, pursued by the tinkling of Remy. 

Logan chuckles and shakes his head. What a wild and excellent boy. 


End file.
